


Seven Day Contract

by Ian_the_Lame



Series: Cheesecake Recipes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheesecake, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Tikki was supposed to be a great assassin. She could worm her way into their hearts, into their minds, and make them do the hard part for her. So when she gets a job to kill someone within seven days, she thinks nothing of it. After all, how hard could it be to kill someone who already wants to die?





	Seven Day Contract

 

The human mind was so easy for her to manipulate. When it came to words, people, and seduction Tikki never fell flat. Men, women, young, or old it didn't really matter. She always had others wrapped around her tiny pale pinkie finger. And even if she found someone who could resist her charms, which she had yet to come across, she highly daunted they could shield themselves from her intrusive and seemingly compassionate ways for long.

  
Really, Tikki Cheng was made for this. Her mother had taught her at a young age to be strong and powerful. Her father taught her to be understanding and empathetic. And from the bakery they ran, she would often times find herself people watching.

  
She watched and she learned. In high school she took psychology to better understand the human mind. She took sociology to help her understand the ways of words. She learned everything she could.

  
And yes, she was a natural. It was like luck was always on her side.

  
“You've reached Lady Luck.” She said into her cellphone softly. Her little sister Marinette was asleep on her lap. The romantic comedy they had been watching put the eleven year old to sleep within the first half an hour. “How can I be of service to you.”

  
“I've heard rumors.” The muffled voice said hesitantly after a moment. “Of your specialties.”

  
“What have you heard?” She asked slyly.

  
Lady Luck. It was what she called herself. Nothing, not even the law had been able to track her and stop her. It helped that, now in college, she was a law student. She also knew that having disposable phones helped. Sure she had to change her number, but people desperate enough to come to Lady Luck would find a way to contact her.

  
“That if hired you will fulfill even the most gruesome requests.” Though the voice was muffled, it was most definitely a man. Mid to late forties by her guess.

  
“For the right price.” She added patting her younger sister's blue hair.

  
“Money isn't an obstacle.” He informed her.

  
“Well then.” She shifted, throwing her arm over the back of the couch. “I'm all ears.”

  
“There is this person…”

  
“I need a name.” Tikki interrupted. She hated when they wanted to play this game. How could she do her job if they didn't want to give up the one thing she needed?

  
“Plagg Agreste.” The voice said firmly.

  
Wasn't he like famous or something? At least the last name. Tikki had heard the name Agreste before.

  
“That shouldn't be an issue.” Tikki mumbled. “It might take some time.”

  
“Within the next week.”

  
“What?” She had to force herself not to scream into the flip phone. “I don't even know where he is. We haven't worked out a payment method.”

  
“I can give you his location.” The man whispered into the phone. That should have been the first sign of what was to come. But she missed. “And again, money is not an issue. If you can kill him within the seven days I will give you any amount you name.”

  
“Sure like you would give me half a million to kill this one person.” She said unbelieving.

  
“If that's your price, consider it done.” There was a heavy sigh.

  
No way. No freaking way!

  
“Tell me where to find him.”

  
Day One

  
The good news was that he lived in Paris. Honestly Tikki hated when she had to lie to her parents about fake business trips. Well, okay, they weren't fake business trips. They just weren't the business trips they thought she was taking.

  
There was no way that she could ever tell her parents that she had killed people before. That she had ruined innocent lives for the sake of money. Even if she knew that there was a chance that they could forgive her, it wasn't a gamble she wanted to take.

  
Hawkmoth, as her employer referred to himself as, had given her detailed instructions on his daily life. Too detailed in fact. It was almost creepy at the level of accuracy. Hawkmoth had even included when male would try to sneak out of the mansion that they lived in. He noted the times that Plagg Agreste was most likely to fail to find his solitude away from his famous family. There were even notes on the places he liked to visit when he did manage to flee.

  
Since it was a Thursday, the notes stated he would likely be at the park. He would probably have a hard cover poetry book that he would read on the left most bench, furthest from the entrance. Across from the fountain. Standing behind him was not ideal, since there was a playground and he would often times look over his shoulder, mostly when the children were being too loud.

  
How much more detailed could the notes from her employer get? Were they acquainted? A scorned lover perhaps? Probably not. Plagg, much like his father Gabriel Agreste was famous for not being seen, or in Plagg’s case, known to the public eye.

  
Honestly, it didn't matter. Soon he would fall victim to her charms, whoever it was that didn't want him around would have their wish granted, and Tikki would get her money.

  
Yes, that's all she wanted to think about as she glanced at gm from over the edge of her magazine. But her blue eyes lingered on him a moment too long. The acidic green of his eyes glanced up at her.

  
Had she really been caught so fast?

  
But with that surprising moment she took in his face. He had dark skin, far darker that the famous Gabriel Agreste. A child from a previous lover? His hair, too, was dark. A midnight black against the deep dark skin with only those emerald eyes to give him color.

  
Beautiful. He was the very definition of what beauty was.

  
But within his beauty was also tiredness. Deep circles lined his eyes, and though his mouth had been covered for most of her time watching him, she had heard his yawning.

  
His green eyes shot down after the single second it took to evaluate his features. Perhaps he thought it a mistake. An uncomfortable moment where their eyes unfortunately meet.

  
That's probably exactly what ran through his mind as he closed fall is book and stood. The corners of his mouth pinched as he waved to her, probably still noticing her lingering gaze.

  
She smiled brightly at him, waving back. She hadn't thought that she would even be noticed on the first day. Nevermind the fact that he actually waved to her. It was good progress. But she needed it to be better.

  
Seven days… to win him over and have him do the dirty work. Or seven days before she had to use her own skills to silence his already quiet voice.

  
Well, she closed her magazine, six days left.

 


End file.
